In British Patent Specification No. 2 368 016 there is described a method for the manufacture of a medicament, which method includes the use of tissues, larval forms or derivatives of insects that have been fed on a food containing pathogens. This method is hereinafter referred to as “a method as defined” and results in the expression of anti-microbial peptides which are hereinafter referred to as AMPs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in the method as defined.